When Every Thing Falls Apart
by sugur-huny-bun
Summary: Lily Evan comes from a great and powerful family but when she is force into marriage as a gift, what will she do. Will she every find love?……LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Every thing you read here belongs to J K Rowling! Isn't she a lucky lady!

**Summary**: Lily Evan come from a great and powerful family but when she is force into marriage as a gift, what will she do

* * *

WHEN EVERYTHING FALLS APART

CHAPTER ONE

Hi, my name is Lily Evans. I'm daughter of one the most powerful lord in all the land. Lord Evans, my father, he close to the king but not moving up in the king favor in trusted. I have two sisters. My mother had died when I was about two years old. My older sister Petunia, was not what you would call a beauty, she had to far of a long neck, yet with my father high place the men would come and ask for her hand. She was well passed in marriage age, almost the age of 21. My other sister from my father second marriage, Tanya, she was the beauty of the family with her long blonde hair and eyes that are as blue as the sky. She was not of age to be married, only 15. Most of the women think that she is an angel, but from what I hear from the village men that she is sexy, boisterous, and wild. She is well behave in front of my father and guest of the high court, but when father is gone she off with some guy. I am always worrying that someone that know us going to find out what she doing and put a disgrace of my family.

Then there we come to me, I look nothing like anyone in my family, and the only thing I have that I had got from my mother was her forest green eyes. That is probably the only thing that is beautiful about me. My hair is a fiery red, which is disarrayed all the time, my wrinkled linen dress clumsily pleated in the fashion of two years ago. I would purposely trip over my dress and shoes. I did this for a reason, sure I could be as graceful as my sister but I did not want to be married by a man that I would not fall in love with. I was only 17, at the right age to getting married. In my family I was a disgrace, I would stay locked up in my bedroom. But I also did something that I would wish to keep a secret. I did trade in the markets, with the help of my best friend Craig. He was tall and had wavy blonde hair. His eyes, that were a dark color about brown, showed kindness and his smile showed that he had a big heart. It is not common for a women to do trade but I did it right under my father nose! If my father had found out what I did he would probably send me to some distant land.

I was looking over the record of my last trade of leather. When Craig came in.

"Good evening, my lady."

"Good evening, to you. I was just trying to figure out if lost profit from our trade. Did you buy all that you could find?"

"Of course, my lady, people who need some shall come to me. What would you like to ask for the price?'

"I want it to be a little higher than they would pay, naturally. Or make a deal with them."

"Yes, my lady, I must be on my way."

"Thank you." I watch as he left, sometimes I wonder if I fancied him. But we could never be together even if we were in love. For I knew he was in love with his child hood sweet heart. I sighed; I wished that I would find someone like that. I envied the girl that he was in love with. Because I knew that she would be loved and taken care of.

The next morning I had woken up to bright sun shining through my windows. The maid had knock on the door to see if I was a wake.

"Miss?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good your up. Would you like your breakfast in your rooms?'

"Please."

"I'll be back in a moment, let me just tell the cook where you're eating."

"Thank you."

As she left, I slowly got out of bed and put my red robe over my shoulder. I walked over to my small table, and waited for the maid to come back.

Moments later she came with a tray of eggs, bacon, and toasted bread with some fruit jelly.

"Here, you go, my lady."

"Thanks, again. So what is the news out in the town or castle?" I said while biting into a piece of the bread.

"There has been nothing, accept for the king looking for his Highest Count of the Land. Just recently Count Edward just passed away. Your father went to a meeting to see who would become the next High Count. People are favoring your father, greatly my lady." She said bowing and leaving.

Ha, I though to myself, my father the Highest Count. The king doesn't like my father that much, but with the people liking my father more it might happen. The Highest Count was the second most powerful in the land. He just as much power as the king, but could not do some of the things without consulting the king.

The day went along well, expect Tanya. All she was complain how boring it was in the house and why couldn't she go to the market. Father wouldn't let her spend any more money because the last time she had shopped, we couldn't find a place to put her things. She wined saying "why don't we just put everything in Lily's room, she has no things there." My father almost said yes to that, but the maids had found some room in spare bedroom.

"Lily, what can I do?" she wined.

"Uhmm…why don't you read a book."

She looked at me in disgusted. "Why in the world would I spend my time reading, when it will not help in my beauty or in life!"

I just looked at her like she need help and got up and left.

Later that night I heard some yelling around the house. I was in my bed trying to think of what I should buy and sell in the market for next week. When I heard my fathers voice yelling orders to servants. They came running up and down the halls. I saw the maid that served me that morning and stop her.

"Excuse me, but why is my father yelling."

"I don't know, miss." She said looking half frighten. "But when I find out, I will tell you."

"Please, and hurry."

She walked fast down the hall. I heard my father voices getting louder, and I wondered what had happened. Maid had return a few moments later.

"Well." I said.

"Your father is angry, he did not get appointed to being Highest Count."

"He knew that would not happen, so he shouldn't be this angry," I replied.

"Yes he is angry about that, but he is angry at who got it."

"And who would that might be?"

"They say he is a barbarian, he just came from war, they say he help save the king's people from the other side. Your fathers mad, because the man has no connection and he was a slave before he was sent off, by his master to the war."

"Well, he proves to loyal to the king."

"Yes but you know how barbarians are, my lady."

I shivered, thinking about them. I had heard stories of how they would come to towns, rape all the women, and make the children slaves. That barbarians were just really unclean. That they had so much hair that they look like a monster.

"Oh, I do hope that I would never get to met this man."

"Your father, has to go the dinner with him in a couple days with other high people."

"Well let us hope that my father will not invited him to dine with us."

"Yes, my lady, lets hope not."

I went to bed thinking that our country will be at lost with a man like that at the king's side.

* * *

**(A/N): Ihope that was a good start...if not o'well...I did try...hehehe...Please Review, flames, comments, I don't care...but please tell me what you think of it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank a lot of people for helping keep this story going on to another chapter! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH!Well here it is... and I am so sorry about any grammer problems, just tell me and I will try my best not to do it in other chapters.**

**Disclaimer**: Every thing you read here belongs to J K Rowling! Isn't she a lucky lady!

**Summary**: Lily Evan come from a great and powerful family but when she is force into marriage as a gift, what will she do……LJ

* * *

A group of young men just coming back from the war, up in the front was James Potter, the hero that saved most of the men in the war. He was very tall, had wild black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was also a slave, but when his master didn't want to go to war, James was sent in his master place. When James entered the war, he had slowly worked his way up to the top, by winning battles, protecting the men, and winning their trust. Soon James had his own group of men. The last big battle, that would determine the war, he led his men and won the battle. A message was sent to James from King Sirius.

_General James,_

_You have successfully won the battle that we need to win the war. You will be award for your bravery and greatness. As soon as you are ready to leave your camp, send a message to the castle. So we can celebrate, in your honor._

_Thank you,_

_King Sirius_

James was surprised to receive this message and it was unbelievable for him, to have a feast in his honor. His best friend, that he had met in the war, Remus Lupin, said that he deserve what he was getting from the king. James argued by saying, "But Remus I am just a slave."

"A slave that saved our butts when we needed you the most!"

"Still, my master will get all the respect, and he will be credited for winning the war, because he sent me."

"No, he won't. The king will think he is a coward. Your master sent you and he did not go. That make you ten times better."

James thought of what he said, it was true. He did do all of those things with out worrying about his life. The last thing Remus had said before they stop talking was, "And the king might even let you go as a free slave," that just lifted his sprits. Him, being free was all he ever wanted since childhood. He was born a slave and was stuck with his master, until he passed away or his master freed him, which was very unlikely. James drifted off into sleep thinking about happy thoughts and being free.

The next day James sent a message saying that his camp would leave the next day. The castle was a two-day trip for his men, but for the massager it would take a day. Packing up his equipment and clothes. Then telling his men that they would leave the very next day, was just the start of his day and would be the end of his day.

James loved to travel, since he was always by his master's side. He loved seeing the different plants, animals, and the very interesting people. He and the men would stop to give the horse a rest and find a place to sleep. The next day they would be at the castle around lunchtime.

When they rode into town, a crowd of people, cheering for them, met them. Slowly they walk up to the gate and enter the castle. They men were treated to a very large meal and probably the best meal that they have had in a while. After that all the men accept, James and Remus, went home to wives and children.

The large doors open and King Sirius walks in. He was the same height as James and had these stormy blue-gray eyes, which you could tell what emotions he had. His eyes right now had the emotions of being proud.

"Welcome, home! My fellow men!"

Both James and Remus bow both saying at the same time, "We do great honor to be here in your presents."

"What did you guys do? Practice that saying whole time you guys rode over here." The king grinned.

James smiled and said, "Maybe, my lord."

"Well don't do that. I hate it when people I like do that. But if it was someone I hated, well let them keep brown-nosing!" King Sirius laughed.

"I will have to remember that, my lord."

"No, no, Sirius, please! So I am guessing that you are James." Sirius said looking towards James. "Oh, it is dear General Remus too!"

"Yes, Sirius, it is I." Remus grinned.

"So why in the world couldn't you win the war?"

"Well, if I did that all the time I would get tried so fast and you wouldn't have me any more."

"I am so glad that I have a new _favorite_ person! James!" Sirius said dramatically.

"That is not very nice, Sirius. Using James and me."

"Well I have to, that is what friends are for!"

"Ha! Please! Than I quit!"

"You can't quit! I'll die! Remus don't leave me! I need someone smart that I can trust and can do my work!"

"Yep, it is final, I feel used."

"No, think of it as in being in favor of the king and loved." Said Sirius battling his eye lashes.

"Ew, Sirius, I am not your lover."

"I know you want to be!"

"Nope, you are just my king that I control."

"Yes, that is right… wait! I resent that!" Sirius said glaring at Remus.

They both laughed. James was very amused watching this friendly interaction between old friends. Remus did tell James that King Sirius and Remus were old friends. But James didn't know that they were this good of friends.

Turning their attention back to James, Remus said, "I am so sorry that we ignored you and that you had to listen to that awful conversation."

"No, it was fine and extremely amusing."

"Well glad to be at services, but could you not tell anyone of Remus and mine conversation. We don't want people knowing that Remus is the one controlling me." Sirius said laughing.

"Well, that is not my fault that you don't have any brains." Remus said.

"That's alright. I won't tell anyone." James said grinning.

"I like this man, Remus."

"So do I. You wouldn't have me if it were not for him."

"Really! Personally I think you should have let him die, then I wouldn't have to worry about him taking my kingdom."

"I was thinking the same thing, when I was getting to know him too. He is too smart for his own good." Said James.

"Okay guys before you two start planning my death, I must stop this conversation."

James got to know King Sirius, a lot more than he wanted to. Sirius was like a kid at heart and that is what James like about him. Sirius can be serious when it comes to his country and his people, but when he doesn't have to worry he is like everyone else. Him and Sirius became very good friends. Later that night a feast would be held just in James honor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Every thing you read here belongs to J K Rowling! Isn't she a lucky lady!

**Summary**: Lily Evan come from a great and powerful family but when she is force into marriage as a gift, what will she do……LJ

WHEN EVERYTHING FALLS APART

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

That night of the feast was so colorful and crowded. Everyone bowing, being a gentleman or a lady. James felt very out place. He had what you would call last season suit. Some of the lord's wives were looking at James longing, as if they didn't really care what he wore. That gave James some confidents, but not that much. Some of lords gave James shivers down his back, when they sent an icy glare towards his way. Remus came up to talk to him.

"How are you holding up, my lord?"

"Not bad, actually. Except a man over there, towards the king keeps looking at me like I am the enemy."

"Oh, that just Lord Evans sticking were his nose shouldn't be."

"Why you say that?"

"He very high in the court, but the king distrusts him, because they way he treats people. The people, who hang around Evans, are starting to say that he should be the Highest Count. And if the King Sirius doesn't choose soon, the people of the court will decide and they most defiantly will choose, Lord Evan."

"Do you know who the Highest Count is going to be?"

"No, Sirius won't tell anyone. Personally, I think that him keeping it to himself is a good thing till he is ready for it to be said and if he has found the right person."

"I would think he would choose you, Remus."

"I hope certainly not!" Remus said laughing. "People will only think that I just use my friendship to get the spot."

"That does make sense."

A bell ringing in the distance, saying that dinner is about to be served.

"Well we better be off. King Sirius wanted you to sit on his right side and I right next to you. So I will show you the way."

"Thank you, Lord Remus."

When James and Remus walked into the dinning room, the tables were full of food. James mouth just started water at the sight of the food.

"You better hope that you won't start drooling, James. That won't impress the ladies."

Said a grinning Remus.

"Does my faces really show how much I want that food!"

"Yes, and don't worry it will be soon. Plus you are just like Sirius, you both can eat like you guy haven't had a good meal in days!"

James just grinned till him and Remus was both seated. Sirius was, of course, there with fork in hand and having a look of impatience on his face.

"I will have to get new cooks and servants, if they don't get me my food in the next couple of minutes!"

One of the maid's faces paled and ran off, James guess towards the kitchens.

"Now, my king, don't be scaring the poor girl."

"Don't go 'my king' to me!" Puffing out his chest and pointing at it. "I want my food!"

"Stopping acting like a child."

"Fine, I will quit. Not because of you, I smell the food coming from the kitchen." Sirius said taking a deep breath and his face turned to pleasure.

"Why, don't we have food on this table like the others?" James asked.

"That's because we get the finest food and the freshest food from the kitchen." Sirius said with a wink.

Sirius was right when the food came out. It looked ten times better and delicious. Before we started to eat, the man that was called Lord Evans sat on the kings left side.

"How are you doing this fine evening, my king?"

"Well, I was trying to take a bite out of my meal, but other than that, I doing fine."

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lord."

"That is alright, just eat the meal put in front of you, Evans."

They sat in silence for a while till Sirius spoke, again.

"So, Lord James how is the food?"

"The best I have ever eaten."

"Yep, the best for us and you better get used to that!" the king laughed.

"Really, I think I could." Said James smiling.

"Have you met Lord Evans?"

"Why no, my lord."

"Well, this is him, Lord Evans, and Lord Evans this is Lord James."

"Welcome, sir." Lord Evans responded evenly.

"My Lord."

"James here, helped win the war."

"Oh, did he."

"Yes, and to honor him I would like to give him a wife."

"Really, sir. Who would that be?"

"Well your daughter, of course!"

"My daughter…" Evans look confused for a moment and then his face start to turn a slight red.

"It would be very great honor to our country, me, and James."

"Whatever you ask shall be done."

"Good, now on to other business…."

Lord Evans mind was racing. How was he supposed to give up Tanya? His lovely daughter to some barbarian! Just thinking about it made his blood boil. Evans was deep in thought, when the king stood up and Evans threw his attention to the king.

"My friends, today is a special day! We are here to honor the person that probably saved this country from feign lands. Lord James!" There was a polite applause, and then king spoke, again. "I would like to say that he will be getting married to Lord Evans daughter." Again another applause, but Evans facing was turning red not from embarrassment but from extreme loathing. "Now, today is the day when the Highest Count is chosen," there was slight pause, "I have chosen this person because I think he will treat people reasonably and lead the country when the kingdom needs him. I have chosen, Lord James!"

* * *

I very sorry I haven't update in like months! School has been keeping me busy. With it about to be out soon I can write a little! Yeah! Thanks for the reviews! They gave me hope! hehehe... Please keeping reviewing! Any suggestions on anything tell me!

Sorry about anything grammer! I am working on it! I am very proud of myself that I have improve a tiny bit, I least I think! hehehe...

THANKS!


End file.
